


Summer's Eve

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Nyotalia, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hopes Sadik isn't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine Person A pegging Person B"

Sakura adjusts the straps around her hips, tightening them so it fits comfortably and securely. She feels her face go red when Heracles' eyes flick up and down, obviously taking in her small, nude frame with the strap-on. Somehow, to make matters worse, his expression remains passive and unchanged and Sakura shifts, uncomfortably.

“A-are you sure about this?” She asks, for what feels like the millionth time.

Heracles reaches out and gently grasps her wrist and draws her into his lap, “Yes.” He murmurs, and tilts her head up, softly kissing her. They pull apart after a few moments, Sakura climbs off his lap and helps him remove his pants. Gingerly, she runs her fingers along the thick bulge of his boxers and presses her palm against it after a moment and squeezes. Heracles draws in a breath through his nose, and lets out a groan as she slowly begins to rub. She can feel the heat of his erection from beneath the fabric, and pulls her hand away after a moment.

Heracles helps her remove his boxers, hooking his fingers into the hem and tugging them down and kicking them off, into the pile with his jeans. He turns around, resting his forearms on his pillows, and lower half arched up. He feels her soft hand run along the curve off his ass, gently squeezing and sliding down to his thigh and reaching around, grasping his weeping cock. She gives a few gentle pumps, earning a loud groan.

She hopes Sadik isn't home.

Sakura continues to gently tease the other, sliding her fingers along his inner thighs, knowing how sensitive the skin is there and gently tickling his back, and kissing any parts of his body she can reach. Finally, she pulls away and grabs the bottle of lube from the top of the dresser and squirts some onto her fingers. She presses her slicked up fingers against his hole, and they slide in with out much resistance.

She presses around, scissoring and stretching, and the grunt from the other tells her she's struck his prostate. Sakura smiles a little to herself at that, and gently rubs against the sensitive bundle of nerves, watching as Heracles moves his hips and digs his fingers into the pillows, face now completely red from arousal. With her other hand, she lubes up the dildo and removes her fingers from his ass. With that same hand, she pushes down on his lower back, and he adjusts so his hips are aligned with hers.

Carefully, Sakura guides the dildo in, pausing for a moment when she hears a sharp intake of breath. She waits for the okay to continue, which is when Heracles pushes his hips back towards her and she completely slides in. With one hand resting on his back to steady herself, Sakura slowly pulls out and pushes back in. She angles her hips slightly so she's striking against his prostate with every thrust, and his moans grow louder every time she does and once again, in a passing thought, she _really_ hopes Sadik isn't home.

Much like earlier, Sakura reaches around and grasps at his aching erection, and starts to pump it in time with each thrust, rubbing the pad of her thumb over his slit and and squeezing every so often. Heracles lurches as he cums in her hand, and she slows down and finally stops, pulling out.

Heracles rolls over onto his back, and peers up at her through damp brown bangs. “Come here,” he murmurs and she half crawls up towards his head. He reaches towards her and slowly unbuckles and removes the harness and strap-on. With a light tug on her arm, she gets the point and straddles his chest and feels him grab her ups and pulls her up to his face.

Trying not to smother him as she slowly lowers herself, she nearly lets out a yelp as he pulls her down and the yelp turns into a whimper when his tongue licks at her soaked folds. Heracles goes between swirling his tongue around her clitoris and gently sucking at it, and Sakura loses her ability to remain upright and falls forward. She lets out whimpers and tiny moans, wriggling her hips every so often as he continues his assault on her, one hand grasping a little too tightly at her leg.

She entangles her fingers into his dampened, already messy hair as she cums. Trembling as she pulls away, Heracles brushes his fingers down her back and she shivers. He slides his hands around her hips and up towards her small breasts and gently cups them, squeezing and moving up towards her shoulders, where they rest as he pulls her down.

Heracles smothers her with little kisses, her lips, her cheeks, across the bridge of her nose and her eye lids, occasionally her neck and shoulders. It's nothing sensual, purely innocent and it's relaxing, mixed in with him massaging her shoulder blades. However, it soon comes to an end as Heracles does finally fall asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 


End file.
